


Until The End of Time

by TheSicklyJamesMadison



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Death, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Thomas is a vampire, Vampire AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 04:38:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15722130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSicklyJamesMadison/pseuds/TheSicklyJamesMadison
Summary: In a world like this, humans don't believe in vampires. They're sometimes a fable or story told to children, with iconic characters such as Dracula. But what if vampires were real, and you just didn't see them in plain sight? That's what James Madison thought. He just never expected to see one in person.





	Until The End of Time

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little short thing I wrote back in April. I originally had it on Amino but I felt like I had to post it here to keep the Jeffmads tag just a little less dead.  
> Thanks for reading in advance!

_In a world like this, humans don't believe in vampires. They're sometimes a fable or story told to children, with iconic characters such as Dracula. But what if vampires were real, and you just didn't see them in plain sight? That's what James Madison thought. He just never expected to see one in person._

_He was told the stories as a child, usually when he was sick. His mother would describe them in sharp detail._

_Scary, devilish, demonic, evil, pale._

_James kept this information to heart, because, you never know when you'll need it. Though it wasn't until one of the last days of High School that he'd throw all of that away._

_He had come across a vampire, definitely. Although it wasn't anything like his mother described them in the stories. the vampire looked almost exactly like a human. Why, James could have sworn he'd seen the vampire before._

_It was the middle of the night when he saw him. James was walking back home from eating out with friends when he heard a scream. He ran over to find someone with dark, brown eyes loom over another person, a bite on their neck. James could barely make out the figure, but the streetlight helped. Tan skin, black, curly hair, a smirk on his face. James couldn't help but stare for a moment before realizing the severity of the situation._

_James ran. He ran as far as his legs could take him, until he got home and slammed the door shut. He was exhausted, panting. He had no idea if the vampire followed him back home, or if he stayed with that poor person. He slid down on to the floor, leaning heavily against the door. He heard a knock right after._

 

* * *

 

Thomas didn't know he wasn't alone. It was just supposed to keep his hunger down, not kill someone. But then that boy saw him, and ran. Thomas really didn't know what to think, or say, he was shocked. The person he bit had already ran away, probably to tend to the wound on their neck. That's fine, nobody would believe her if she said she was bit by a vampire.

Nobody believed in him, or his friends for that matter. They were all vampires, hiding in a modern society as high school students even though they are much older. It was a shame really, he wished he could make friends. But he didn't want to be there when they all passed around him. He didn't need that in his life, after all that has happened.

_Thomas wasn't always a vampire. He was a human, just like that boy, just liked that person he bit. It wasn't until the night school let out that he was turned into a vampire. Bit, a shock of pain, and then nothing. When he woke up, he was all alone in his apartment building, nobody remembered him. He realized he was a vampire when he took a look at himself in the mirror._

_He didn't look anything like vampires were described in stories. The only things that changed were his teeth, which sharpened into fangs, probably meant to bite the necks and feed off of people. Besides that, he looked like an ordinary 18 year old. Though he was hungry, no amount of food would satisfy. He was hungry for blood, and it was this craving that drove him to feed off of people quietly and safely. He didn't want to kill anyone._

_Thomas Jefferson was dead. It didn't take a genius to figure that out. His heart wasn't beating, he was cold, like ice, yet he was still walking around like he was. So he did what any sensible person would do, and waited. He waited years, his family dying before him. That's when he decided it's best not to make friends._

That all changed when he saw the boy near the streetlight. Fear covering most of the features on his face. He was scared, terrified even. Thomas didn't care, he may have developed a small crush for the boy. Even though he was just 8 years older, he still looked and acted like your average 18 year old. Maybe he could get away with talking.

By the time he gathered his thoughts to say something, the boy ran. Thomas tried chasing after him, but gave up shortly after he slammed the door to his apartment building. Thomas quietly followed him in, cleaned himself off, and knocked on the door. He could hear a sharp intake of breath before the door opened, and the boy revealed himself.

 

* * *

 

"Do you need anything, sir?" James looked down exhaustedly, too tired to be doing this.

"Oh! Um- I was wondering if I could.. Come in for a bit?" The person responded.

"Yeah, sure, you must be cold." James said sarcastically, holding the door open for the person.

After that, James looked up from the ground, only to notice that the person he just let in looked almost exactly like the vampire he saw just a few minutes ago. He tensed up incredibly, and pulled a forced smile. He went off to make coffee when the vampire commented on his apartment.

"This is a nice place." He complimented, sitting down on the couch, and throwing his arm over the back of it.

"Gee.. thanks. Yeah, make yourself right at home." James mumbled to himself while finishing up the coffee.

As the coffee finished, he walked over to where the vampire was sitting on his couch. He was relaxed, yet James could see a bit of tension. James didn't think much of it as he set down his coffee on the coffee table in front of them. James sat down next to Thomas, and turned towards him.

"So.. Is it true you are a vampire?" James asks softly, staring at his steaming coffee.

"Yes, do you believe me?" The vampire replies calmly, but hesitantly.

"I do, I always have, I've just never seen one up close." James sighs.

"Did you mother tell you about those extremely inaccurate stories? I swear they get everything wrong." The vampire groans, leaning his head back.

"My mother used to tell me stories when I was little. I took the information to heart, I guess I was wrong." James laughs dryly, making the vampire wince.

"What happened to your mother?" The vampire asked softly, dreading the answer.

She died.

James thought to himself.

"You know I never got your name." James asks, looking up to the vampire.

"Thomas, it's Thomas." Thomas replies, understanding of the situation.

"I'm James, nice to meet you Thomas. Feel free to stay here for however long you feel like, I'm going to sleep." James yawns, and walks off to his room in the apartment room.

 

* * *

 

As James goes to sleep, Thomas registers the information he had gathered. His mother had died, his name is James, and he believes in vampires. Great, that's good. Thomas can work with that. It was at this moment Thomas realized he was hopelessly in love with James.

Thomas had given James an hour to fall asleep before he quietly walked into his room, watching James sleep. The slow rise and fall of his chest made Thomas smile, and the soft snores were just begging for Thomas to come over and cuddle with him. Which was exactly what Thomas did.

Thomas quietly snuck himself onto the bed and under the duvet, relaxing in the warmth. He then proceeded to hug James close to him. James tensed up at the feeling of cold hands, but relaxed after a minute. Thomas slowly closed his eyes and tried to sleep, with James by his side.

 

* * *

 

They have been together for an entire year now. It was their anniversary, and James wanted to celebrate by relaxing at home and maybe binging some TV shows. Thomas just wanted to sleep all day, which was fine with James. It had been a long year, trying to figure everything out. James waking up to being held close to Thomas wasn't the ideal way he thought we was going to wake up after falling asleep.

They loved eachother very much, nothing will change that. Even if Thomas needs to hide from the sun, James will always be there to help. If James got a cold, Thomas would always be there with some medicine and soup. They were ideal for eachother, some might even say made for eachother. They were like soulmates, practically inseparable.

Thomas's once dark world filled with light because of James. James was everything to him, his life, his reality. Without James he was nothing. James felt the same way about Thomas. They lived together, they fought against Hamilton together, they did everything together.

_But every good thing that rises must fall, it is simple philosophy._

 

* * *

 

James was ill, deathly ill you could call it.

Thomas was upset that James refused to go to the hospital, and he didn't know why. Why would he refuse the one thing that could save his life? Thomas will never truly understand some people. But that's when it clicked in Thomas, that he was a vampire, and he could turn James into one. But, he wanted his permission. James might never forgive him if he just turned him into a vampire out of the blue.

"James, hon?" Thomas ran a hand through his curls, trying not to panic.

All Thomas got back was a hum.

"Would you like the idea of me turning you into a vampire? It could possibly save your life-" Thomas started before James stopped him.

"Thomas, please don't." James said quietly, his voice rough from sickness.

Thomas could feel tears threatening to spill from his eyes.

"Why James?" Thomas looked down to his shaking hands.

"Even though I love you dearly, Thomas, I don't want to outlive my family and everyone around me." James coughed.

"But you'll have me, James." Thomas rested his head on James's chest, listening to his heartbeat.

"Just know one thing Thomas, I love you."

_And just like that, James was gone. And Thomas was left to be alone once more._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading yet again, comments and kudos bring motivation to keep writing!


End file.
